legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S4 P2/Transcript
(Jessica and Emily are seen out on the beach guarding while Erin teaches her lessons) Jessica: *Sigh* Emily: Nothing so far. Jessica: Not like we should expect anything should we? Emily: No. Jessica: Yeah. I mean its crazy to think someone like Gnash could be stalking around here. Emily: Yeah. (The two continue standing watch) Emily: You know, I'm gonna me honest: I'm surprised you're not paranoid about something like this, given what happened to you with Gnash's nest. Jessica: I said not to mention that Emily. Emily: I know, I know, I'm just making sure you're all right. Jessica: Yes, I'm fine Emily don't worry. Honestly Raynell helped me get over it. Emily: Yeah. Jessica:....I mean, it's still a rather.....strange way to go. Emily: *Snicker* And kind of funny. Jessica: Shut up. (The two just smile and resume watch. Meanwhile Erin is seen continuing her lesson) Erin: Okay, so an important part of any form of dancing is finding out which style suits you best. Some prefer fast, some prefer slow, some prefer simple movements, some prefer to go wild. Now I want you all to practice a bit and I'll see which styles suit you all best. Slimer: Okay! This should be fun! Batty: Yeah! Erin: *Smile* (Jessica and Emily are then seen as Emily rubs her arms) Emily: *Shivers a bit* Ooo... Jessica: What? Emily: You feel that chill? Jessica: Chill? What- ! *Holds arms* Whoa! where did that come from? (Erin watches as the girls get ready she suddenly feels a chill) Erin: What the??? Juliet: Hm? Something wrong Erin? Erin: It...It's cold! Juliet: Hm? Nikki: Whoa yeah, I'm feeling it too! Slimer: *Grabs on to Batty* Batty why is it cold!? Batty: I-I don't know! (Erin looks around till she notices in the distance a figure, surrounded by a cold mist is coming toward the mansion) Erin...... Uh... Class? We're gonna have to continue this lesson later. Juliet: What's going on Erin? ???: Well then.... (The figure then approaches closer as everyone looks at it. The mist clears, revealing the figure as the God of Ice, Mirzak) Mirzak: This is....interesting. Erin:...... Slimer: Batty? Who's that? Batty: I got no clue. Mirzak: Erin? What's going on here? Erin: Um.... Well I... Mirzak: What... Are you wearing? Erin: Its uh.... Batty: Excuse me! (Mirzak turns to Batty who looks annoyed) Batty; I don't know who you are but we're in the middle of a dance lesson that you interrupted! Slimer: Yeah! Mirzak:....What? Juliet: She is right sir. Erin's teaching us all to dance. Mirzak:..... *Turns to Erin* Erin: Umm... I can explain? Mirzak: I'm sure you can. Nikki: Who is he?? Slimer: Yeah! I was ready to have some fun Erin! Who is this guy!? Erin:... Um... Girls. This is... Mirzak. The God of Ice, and the whole reason I have ice powers. Targhuls: !! *Looks at Mirzak* Mirzak: Ladies. Batty:... I just yelled at a god.... Blake's gonna kill me... Slimer: I-I think he's gonna do that first... Batty: !! *Hugs Slimer in fear* (Jessica and Emily run up to Erin) Emily: Hey Erin is everything- ! Jessica: What the? Mirzak: Miss Irvington, Miss Garland. Jessica: Y... You're Mirzak. Mirzak: Surprised? Emily: A.... A-A little bit. Mirzak: I did drop in unannounced I suppose. But it had been so long since I've seen my favorite disciple, I figured I should stop by to see how she's doing. Erin: I uhhhh.... Mirzak: Are the other disciples in as well? Rose and Grey? Erin: W-Well, Rose is inside, but Grey's out with the other boys. Mirzak: Hmm. I was hoping he would be here so I could finally meet the boy face to face, but I suppose I can wait till he gets back. Erin: Y-You're planning on staying? Mirzak: For a little while anyway. It has been awhile since I stepped in the mortal world. A nice change of scenery is in order. Erin: R-Right. Emily: What's wrong with your place? Mirzak: There's only so much beauty you can get out of a snowy and frozen landscape like mine. Plus, the human form is much more enjoyable for me. Jessica: W-Well then, f-feel free to stay as long as you like in our mansion. Mirzak: Thank you Miss Garland. (Mirzak goes and enters the mansion as the temperature returns to normal) Erin:...... Emily: S-So... We-We got Mirzak staying with us... Jessica: I know he's good now, but its still a little scary for him to... You know. Emily: We best not upset him. He can take away Erin's powers whenever he wants to... Erin:.... Juliet: Um... Erin? Maybe we should... Call off our lesson for today? Erin:.. Y-Yeah... Class dismissed for today. Feel free to practice during your free time. Nikki: R-Right. Jenny: Will do. (Erin nods as the group disperses. It then cuts to Mirzak sitting on the couch reading as frost grows around him) Mirzak;.....Hmm... (Erin Jessica and Emily all enter the living room and watch him) Jessica: Why is it so weird for him being here when we've had gods live here before? Emily: I don't know. Erin: He's not like Blake. He's the more.....serious of all the Gods I've met. (Mirzak is seen continuing to read when he notices the TV remote. He grabs it and points it at the TV and turns it out. It turns to a random cartoon show) Mirzak:..... Erin:.... Emily: Should we....say something? Jessica: I mean, he's gonna cover the living room in frost at this rate. (The group looks around and sees frost spreading) Erin: I'll... I'll talk to him. (Erin walks up to Mirzak who seems to be interested in the TV) Erin:... Um... Mirzak? Mirzak: Is this what humans like to do in their down time? Watch these strange people in this box? Emily:..... Erin: That's....a TV. Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts